Té
by misa los domingos
Summary: Katara y Zuko tratan de no caer en el amor, especialmente cuando el amor sabe a té dulce... Podrán amargarlo antes de que caigan? Amor. Pasión. Guerra. Traición. Drama! Ambientado después de la serie "Last Airbender" pero no compatible con "Legend of Korra." Una traducción de un viejo fic. Dejenme reviews, porfa! Gracias xxxx
1. elementos

**hola hola! ok, diré lo que dije en mi fic anterior: este es un fic originalmente escrito en inglés (por mí misma) pero que he traducido al español. la situación es que hace unos meses decidí borrar todos mis fics porque hubo gentes que empezaron a acosarme por mis creencias (yo había escrito unos fics en la sección de la biblia). eeeentonces, eliminé mi identificación y me hice otra. y aquí estoy! no me juzguen mucho por mi mal español, lo siento mucho... me crié en los estados unidos :) hablo inglés un poco mejor que español pero luché bastante para traducir bien este fic.  
**

**muy bien. ok, espero que les guste! me encanta la pareja zutara... me parece tan sexy. **

**este fic es "T" por ahora... pero se convertirá en "M" después de unos cuantos capítulos. ya verán :)**

* * *

**~*Té*~**

capítulo i:  
elementos

Pon fuego debajo agua y vea como hierve y derrama.

Katara ha odiado a Zuko desde el momento en que lo vio: su odio era tan natural e indeleble, que la mareaba cada vez que resucitaba. La constante persecución de ella y de Sokka y de Aang era irritable a lo más, y enormemente problemático a lo peor. Zuko se convirtió en una plaga: era más importante escaparlo que a encontrar un maestro para Aang o a llegar al polo norte, más que solucionar la guerra mundial o a enfrentar el cometa de Sozen. Su traición en Ba Sing Se quemó a cenizas el corazón de Katara. Ninguna agua curativa lo pudo sanar.

La pasión de Zuko se convertió en una presión sobre los nervios de Katara.

Zuko era todo lo que ella no era. Era todo lo que Katara temía en el mundo. Zuko era intensidad y ardiente fierabrás: destructivo y energetico. Reventaba en rojos y azules lentejuelas. Donde Katara aliviaba, Zuko encendía. Donde Katara alisaba, Zuko desfibraba. Donde Katara hilaba y tejaba y revolcaba, Zuko borraba. Pero, por la misma razón, donde Zuko extendía, Katara retenía. Donde Zuko daba, Katara quitaba. Así eran sus elementos.

Zuko reclama que no odió a Katara a primera vista. En aquel entonces, no la pensó suficientemente digna para merecer su odio. Él era así.

Lo que pasó, pasó. Ahora el mundo sabia cuánto Aang y Zuko se aprendieron a amar y perdonar, y como juntos pudieron derrotar el reinado corrupto de La Nación de Fuego. Ahora el mundo amaba al Señor del Fuego Zuko. Él era valiente. Fuerte. Había redimido sí mismo. Era un maestro en controlando su propio destino.

Para Katara, es un salvador. Ella jamás se olvidará cuando él sufrió relámpago por ella.

Aunque Katara sea la mujer de Aang, la Dama del Avatar, y aunque Zuko sea el Señor del Fuego con jóvenes herederos, los dos frecuentemente toman té juntos. Es terreno seguro, el té; es tierra mutua, y concuerda bien con cada uno de sus respectivos elementos. Los dos aprenden bastante sobre el té. Recuerdan. Discuten. Apasionadamente. Katara ayuda Zuko a reír. Zuko ayuda Katara a derramar lagrimas. Son excelentes amigos, inexorablemente vinculados por experiencia, pero más por naturaleza. Tanto como se repelan, se aman. Hasta se necesitan.

Pero si empiezan a desear uno al otro, morirán. Uno extinguirá al otro.

No creen que hay deseo, aunque hayan dulces suspiros. Miradas delicadas. Quemaduras, curaciones, construcciones de sus mentes: aquellas cosas son naturales a sus seres. El corazón de Zuko dispara flechas encendidas. El de Katara derrama olas placenteras. Así es como aman a todos. Es quienes son.

No hay deseo. En la plaza reál, combaten. Entre los remolinos de llama y liquido, sienten sus emociones. Destruyen sus respectivos elementos. Humo sube hacia los cielos como el de un sacramento. Se acercan tanto uno al otro que lo que empezó como un juego se convierte en guerra. Katara envuelve a Zuko en muros de agua, mientras que Zuko eleva barreras de fuego. Se acercan uno al otro más, y el humo los envuelve completamente. Es todo lo que pueden crear juntos. Se paran centímetros lejos uno del otro. Haciendo guerra. Sonriendo. Admirando. Compartiendo. Extinguiendo. Desilusión también asciende junto con el circulo de vapor alrededor de ellos. Hermosa vergüenza. Uno siempre apaga al otro.

No. Un día, Katara dice que la traición es igual que a un ardiente veneno. Zuko traga escaldado té. Sisea por la quemadura. Katara susurra y se disculpa. Él murmura que tiene toda la razón en lo que ha dicho sobre traición. Katara no piensa que enfriando su té pueda que sirva como método curativo. Solo piensa en el liquido natural dentro su propia boca. Al contacto, Zuko inhala suavemente. Un mojado y calmante beso lo cura.

Se olvidan de eso.

* * *

**por favor, dejenme reviews! quiero saber como va. no tengan miedo de criticar, tampoco sugerir. espero que esté bien escrito y sea interesante ****hasta aquí**... bueno, gracias por leer! muchos besos xxx carmen!


	2. fidelidad

**Avatar no me pertenece! se me olvidó anunciarlo en el capítulo anterior, jaja. ok, muy bien. ahora, adelante!**

**REVIEWS, please please? xox**

* * *

**~*Té*~**

capítulo ii  
fidelidad

Diez años después de que Aang haya restaurado paz al mundo, Katara queda embarazada. Zuko le ha avisado que el sol puede darle a mamá y bebé energía. Así, Katara toma sol todos los días. Zuko le cuenta, en privado, que había tomado muchísimo tiempo para convencer a Mai que hiciera igual durante sus embarazos.

Mai no ama al sol. Le gusta todo lo oscuro de su príncipe Zuko. Mai sabe que la oscuridad de él lo tentará a hacer lo que lo dañe. Suspira al pensar en su amistad con la maestra de agua, la Doña Avatar. Pero sabe que Zuko no es infiel. Sabe que lo que a él lo atrae es el reto. Él siempre quiere caminar por los bordes de la destrucción, las regiones más escarlatas del fuego círculo. "Vuelve," Mai le gimotea. Zuko pone sus ojos en blanco y sonríe. Mai es como lo azul de una llama: estable y fiel. Ama el hombre que quizá un dia la dejara o la traicionará, pero que jamás lo hará. Pues, es cierto que la dejó una vez, hace años, pero fue para ir a salvar el mundo. Esa mirada de Zuko toda melosa, cuando ve a Mai siendo Mai, es su certeza. Mai es lánguida y melancólica, se pone abatida frecuentemente, y es todas clases de cáustica; ella quema como una firme llama, ardiendo con necesidad de conocerse sí misma. Zuko la ama. Siempre la amará. Mai no se preocupe.

Katara da a luz un varón. Ella y Aang lo llaman Gyotsu. Es hijo de su padre, y es el niño de sus ojos. Katara lo ama con toda la simplicidad de una madre. Es un maestro de aire. El segundo maestro de aire.

Aang no se preocupa por la relación entre su esposa y el Señor del Fuego. Él ha madurado tanto que la torpe inseguridad de hace una década se ha convertido a una humilde creencia en el destino. Es mas, aunque sea todavía joven, es el maestro de todos cuatro elementos y entiende más que nadie como ellos oscilan y colisionan y se mezclan. Todo eso lo ha sentido dentro de sí mismo. Aang no ama a Katara porque su elemento lo atrae. Que tampoco significa que no respeta que eso contribuye al amor que tiene Katara para Zuko. Que significa que _sabe_ que su mujer ama al Señor del Fuego. Claro que sí, sabe. Él entiende porque, y lo respeta, y confía que es un amor engendrado de fuertes mareas y necesidades y de un gran paradigma. Es auténtico. Pero no es traición. No es deseo. Él también ama su mentor del elemento fuego, Zuko. Se puede imaginar las emociones que Zuko provoca dentro de su esposa, con respeto a su identidad. Si Aang estuvo tan aterrorizado por el poder del fuego, entonces la intriga de Katara- la mas poderosa maestra de agua- debería estar impresionándola profundamente. Pero Aang ha tenido que soltarse de Katara.

* * *

**criss-** gracias, gracias! sí, me fascina que los dos elementos de Katara y Zuko sean tan distinctos, pero al mismo tiempo que sean tan atraidos uno al otro. y por tu ayuda, estoy muuuy agradecida... te entendí perfectamente, no te preocupes. gracias por ser tan considerada(o)! es super dificil, tratar de transladar lo todo de algo, perfectamente. entonces, gracias por reconocer el esfuerzo :) y tambien por corregirme (he tomado tus consejos). me alegra bastante que te haya gustado el cuento hasta este punto! espero que lo próximo te guste tambien! bueno, chao, un beso xxxx


End file.
